


【EC】December Thirty-Second

by A_C_X_S_Jr



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_X_S_Jr/pseuds/A_C_X_S_Jr
Summary: *本篇于2019.4.2发布，Happy birthday to Mr.Michael Fassbender*本篇灵感主要来源于Glass





	1. 【EC】December Thirty-Second（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *本篇于2019.4.2发布，Happy birthday to Mr.Michael Fassbender  
> *本篇灵感主要来源于Glass

“‘世界上最快而又最慢、最长而又最短、最平凡而又最珍贵、最容易被人忽视而又最令人后悔的就是时间。’当时间来到一年中最后那么几天的时候，总能体现出它对人的影响，或多或少地。孩子们从平安夜的前一晚开始便不安分，青年们可能更多的准备着跨年狂欢，中年人们应是正在最后死线之前加班加点赶工，老年人们则会静坐在一旁慨叹时光飞逝。”  
“所以照这样说，”Charles合上书笑道，“我已提前步入老年生活。”  
他正坐在落地窗前，屋里很暖和，壁炉里的柴禾被炭火熏烤着，只间或发出一两声轻微的爆开声响，和经典的红绿圣诞配饰相衬，倒多添了几分宁静氛围。  
“好的，提前步入老年生活的Xavier教授，可以考虑帮个小忙吗？”Erik正踩着梯子试图将一卷彩灯挂在圣诞树上，“我把顶端的幸运星忘在窗边了。”  
“噢，Erik，那玩意并不是塑料，你知道的。”  
Erik楞了一下，继而扭动脖颈舒缓因长时间仰头而带来的酸痛感：“那也许我就是想让你来看看圣诞树装饰好没有。”  
Charles笑得开怀，伸手拿到一旁茶几上的幸运星挂饰便操纵着轮椅移向Erik：“这个大小应该正合适。”  
“嗯。”  
Erik没再多说什么，接过挂饰低声道谢以后便继续与装饰物什纠缠在一起。Charles在一旁看着，眼眶中浸满了蓝色的笑意。  
不管是壁炉还是圣诞树，当然都是由他提议的。介于今年奇迹般的没有学生会在大宅留宿，Charles本以为他这些传统想法会被他的朋友——那个严肃而不过圣诞的德国犹太男人归于幼稚进而不了了之，所以当他一早来到起居室看到Erik沾满炭灰的脸，同样充满惊喜意味地，他给了Erik一个拥抱。  
但往年的这个时候还是会更热闹些，Charles会不止一次感到头大——比如Alex和Sean又为了一棵槲寄生该挂哪里的问题而大打出手或者Hank又因为神奇消失的小块实验部件而烦躁——他会带点抱怨性质地希望他们能消停一点。今年这希望猝不及防地变为现实，倒让他有些不知所措。  
几乎是在Charles叹气的同时，Erik在他的视野里转过头来望进他的双眸。他清楚Erik在等他开口，他的朋友这段时日对他关注颇多，思虑片刻后他还是决定实体化心中的空白：“我什么时候可以回去？”  
Erik没有立刻回答，Charles看着Erik将嘴唇抿成了一条直线，转头将幸运星挂在顶端便从梯子上径直跳下。然后Erik走到他面前，半跪着与他平视：“不要心急Charles，我们想要的是同一件事，但你不必，也不能强迫自己，所有人都想看着你以最好的模样回去。”  
Erik就那样直视着他的眼睛，Charles能看见自己的双眼倒映在Erik的瞳仁中，但他却无从知晓Erik能否如此。他有些心虚地移开了视线。  
静默让炭火的哔剥声一时萦绕整个空间，Erik没再说话，直到Charles注意到圣诞树下堆满的礼物，出乎意料而又一如往常。  
听见半个疑问音节的Erik正好对上Charles询问的眼神，这让Erik尽力克制了自己嘴角上扬的弧度：“一半有礼物，一半是空的，看你的运气了。”  
而那也是他多年的习惯了，他的朋友看似从未在意实则全然于心。

 

“这可真不算是个雪人，我的朋友。”  
除开声音中掩盖不住的笑意，Charles的双眼也明明白白地表露着他的内心。他乐见于在Erik的脸上抓住那么一点稍纵即逝的，尴尬、茫然与窘迫混合而成的神色。那很不容易，有鉴于Erik生来严谨的面容和时常面不改色的习惯，一颗石子掷在冰面上，也只会发出一声清冽脆响。  
但在这个瞬间这点神色却自眼角葳蕤生长开来，似悄无声息就盘踞了大宅一整面外墙的常春藤那般。Erik举起了双手，以充分无奈的姿态：“我得承认我确实不擅长于此，”Erik向Charles眨了眨眼，“毕竟我小时候没有那般多的实践经历。”  
“噢，Erik，我实在无法想象那是怎么一番模样，”Charles闭上眼假意痛心地摇摇脑袋，“没有雪人的童年？这未免……”  
“停，别把那个词说出来，”Erik有些伤脑筋地抚住额头，“拜托Charles，为何你这般致力于每年如此的同样说辞？”  
这话引来Charles的一阵大笑，空旷而辽阔的圣诞夜里这笑声被北风带着南下，然后漫天的纷扬白羽自漆黑深渊中剥离入世。在这片暖黄色的地域中，身处其中的人们想来都会任凭大雪染上金黄淋过一头一脸。  
Charles看着Erik用蓝绿色的眼睛遥望夜空，有光在其中沿着瞳仁流转，而后那眸子的主人向他伸出了手：“试一试吗？”  
Charles有些不确定地活动了下还没完全恢复的双腿，同时毫不犹豫地将他的手放在了Erik温热的掌心中。

脱离轮椅其实也没什么难度，Charles将雪人的头放稳后捏了捏自己的大腿——那里依然感觉迟缓且毫无力气。他当然没有站稳，所以便索性像小时候一般与雪人一同席坐在地。  
Charles向来是不怎么惧怕寒冷的，尤其是在每年的这天，风夹杂着如绒的飞雪冷冽但不失温柔地涌过他的脸颊，那凉意又混在大地的厚实里包裹住他的全身，而后一个雪球在他背部温和地绽开，这让这一切都愈发熟悉了。Charles没有回头，下一秒Raven便从身后拥住了他，另一种令他安心的气息随即充斥他的鼻腔。Charles放松地长出了一口气，隔着厚实的衣物，他轻轻拍了拍正俯下身拥抱住他的妹妹的手臂。  
“欢迎回家，Sweetheart.”  
Charles答应过不会再擅自进入她的脑海，他此时也不敢——哪怕是不经意间——得到任何一点Raven的想法。下意识地，Charles将目光投向了远处，看见不知何时已悄悄走开的Erik，Erik正站在轮椅旁，与另一个他不认识的男人依靠在栅栏边。两人都看着雪白大地，指缝间滑落几簇火光升腾几缕轻烟于空中散尽，就那么待了一会，四下无言。  
然后Erik把烟蒂按灭，低声说了一句什么——Charles猜测那应该是个礼貌的道谢——便顺着他的目光推着轮椅向他走来。Erik身后那男人没有掐灭手中的烟，只是披上了起初搭在手臂上的大衣，很快消失在了路灯间的黑暗中。  
Charles又拍了拍Raven，很好地用无奈的语调掩饰过了声音里的颤抖；“好了我的好姑娘，难道你要如此残忍地剥夺我拥抱你的权利吗？”  
“噢，Charles，”Raven抹了一把脸，绕到Charles的身前，“我认为你应该再多穿一点，你的鼻尖又红了。”  
“也许你可以先考虑穿上你的毛衣？”Charles张开双臂拥抱住他的妹妹，“我们回去吧。”

回去的路上就像来时一样的安静，影子沉默地在雪地上留下足迹，三人都没有说话，Erik一直盯着路面避免轮椅打滑或卡顿，Charles基本把整张脸都缩进了围巾里——一条黑白格的围巾，很搭他和Erik的帽子，Jean送给他的时候这样说道——今年的风雪来的比往年猛了些，他感觉得到。  
Charles记得去年经过这里的时候，尽管他被他的学生们簇拥着，但他还是听见了不可磨灭的孩提欢笑。堆雪人和打雪仗，圣诞节自然而然的传统慷慨地拥抱这个世界。当然作为成年人，他们还是会有一些更为刺激的项目，比如干掉一整瓶红酒柱什么的。  
Erik之前总是会远远地站在一边，手上把玩着两个铁珠静待他们一行人疯闹尽兴后再把精疲力竭的Charles背回去。Charles会在Erik背上大声放肆地笑，然后高歌It Came Upon A Midnight Clear，以不那么悠扬的音调，非常疯狂，非常畅快。  
风雪愈发的大，孩子们早已在母亲的催促下四散离开，富有欢乐精神的年轻人们想来也应正成群结队地行进在林立高楼之间，以无所顾虑的模样，用多彩而诡谲的霓虹灯光染过一行人的放肆喧闹。  
所以那女孩毋庸置疑是年轻人的其中一员，在这个寒冬夜晚，她的手臂与小腿都裸露在外，蝉翼薄翅自她身后伸展开来若隐若现，以不被人觉察的角度隐谧地反射光芒。  
纵使光芒在一年中走过的路程几十万倍于声音，Charles还是在领略来人的潇洒不羁前便捕获了歌声，那称不上有多么悦耳却足够动听，包含无拘束的自由意味。双翅带过的风混着浓厚的酒味，她向Erik挥手示意，然后继续那样走过，以轻便的脚步而未曾停止歌唱。  
大宅的轮廓隐隐约约出现在前方，Charles知道那女孩仍在歌唱，只是因风雪交加，与地上的两串脚印一般，那歌声在他身后逐渐和酒气一同逐渐朦胧，被风吹散。

声音响起的时候Charles正坐在壁炉旁看着Raven正在礼物堆中谨慎挑选的模样。“你知道你应该只挑一个的，”当时正背对着他翻找东西的Erik这样给Raven说到，“介于你已经是个大女孩了。”  
他的妹妹果然有些不服气，但又很成熟地没有过多表现出来，只是在挑选礼物的时候更多了几分试探——没人想拿到一个空盒子，他当然理解这点——他的注意力这时都集中在Raven身上，一时间没反应过来脑中的声音来自何处。  
“你好，教授，一切都还好吗？  
“我们在这边很好，一如往常地，Scott现在越发成熟了，不过在面对Alex和Sean的争执时他还是会有些束手无策的感觉；Logan这次和我们一起行动，帮了不少的忙，他们让我代他们向你问好。  
“我们现在在巴黎，或者是柏林？失去了你我们的行动变得有些乱了章程，但我们会努力做好的。  
“愿你早日回归，教授。”  
“我想那天很快便会到来了，”Charles微笑着按住鬓角，“而从交流的连贯性来看，或许你们可能正在伦敦？”  
然后是一阵沉默，那时间长到Charles怀疑Jean已经切断了连接，在他正准备冒险地试图用他尚未完全恢复的能力去反追踪时那熟悉的声音才又在他脑海中响起，带着点不确定的喜悦：“教授？”  
“是我，”Charles长吁一口气，“你好吗，Jean？”  
他没办法看见Jean和其他人的脸，但听到Jean与他交谈的声音，他能感觉到他们就在那里，就算不在他身旁也未曾离开。  
他们聊了很长的时间，待他听到Raven的声音回过神来才发现Raven已经准备上楼休息了，这让他抬头望了一眼时钟，浮现出一个无奈的笑容。  
“我们就到这里吧，”Charles揉捏着有些僵硬的后颈，“很晚了，你们也该休息了，期待几天后能在学校见到你们。”  
“在我们回来前保护好自己，教授，”Jean的语气依然平和，“提防你身边的人，有时候他们也并非全然可信。晚安。”

“Azazel和Angel，”Erik递给Charles一杯水示意他喝下去，“我们的新邻居——放心Charles，我送过乔迁馅饼了——他们刚搬来不久。”  
Charles刚用炭灰掩盖了壁炉里剩余的火星，这是Raven上楼休息前嘱咐他的——实际上，她是对着起居室说的，Erik那时正在那里，但他觉得这也不是什么大不了的事。  
Charles放下手中的火钳，拿起刚才顺手放在腿上的巧克力：“或许什么时候我可以和你再一起去登门拜访一次？”他掰下一块巧克力塞进Erik嘴里，微笑看着他的朋友因嘴中的黏腻而皱起了眉，“要挽救下他们对我们产生的刻板印象才好。”  
突如其来而毫无防备地，Erik的手穿过Charles的膝下将他抱起，带着Erik独有的温度和力道，然后是巨大的，没有一丝杂质的，沉稳有力的声音。Charles的头靠在Erik胸前，于胸腔感到一阵轻柔的疼痛，在靠近心脏的位置，而这应该是一种共鸣，存在于他和Erik之间。  
“或许你现在不会那么想了，”Erik抱着他走上楼梯，“圣诞老人今年说礼物要明天早上才能拆。”  
“那不就是你吗？我亲爱的朋友。”  
“是啊，那不就是我吗？”Erik用宽厚的肩胛挤开了门，俯下身以一个亲吻堵住了Charles的笑声，“所以让我们先在你们的圣诞夜做一个好梦吧。”  
他还能听见Raven在隔壁卧室的低言细语，但睡意已自昏黄的壁灯中漫过，混着未知的夜晚漆色。半梦半醒间Charles看到雪地的杂乱脚印，闻到炭火的焦烧气息，听到远处的烟火绽放，触到咫尺的一抹温度。  
时间沙漏永续流淌，一个不算团聚，却依旧好的圣诞夜。

 

Charles不是很喜欢他的医生。  
或许爱屋及乌这个词改为恨屋及乌也未尝不可，Charles撇撇嘴，但他也理不清医生和医院在此番复杂情感中所展现的从属关系。有鉴于那医生总让他感觉自己未被尊重对待——他总算理解了为何人们会反感他们这类人的存在，同时医院的绿地总是没有若隐若现的泥土味，就算有，也是混着消毒液或福尔马林而非青草的气息。他能理解，但这并不代表着他能接受。  
Erik正和他经过这片绿地，十二月间的银杏树只剩光秃枝丫指向天空，草坪也像是刚被修整过，绿色的一星半点紧贴地皮，也很难说是富有生机的模样。  
救护车自身旁呼啸而过，Charles打了个喷嚏，这让Erik俯下身来，用围巾将Charles的整张脸庞捂得严严实实，然后继续推着他顺着大楼前的无障碍通道前行。  
至少我的眼睛还能逃过一劫，Charles趁Erik不注意将围巾悄悄向下拉了些许，这想来也并非是第一次了。

“我得说，你看起来挺好，至少现在这模样真不错。”  
Emma笑着说这话时Erik和Charles正手忙脚乱地试图取下Charles的围巾，天知道“不会想让他闷死”的Erik为什么要给围巾打一个死结。考虑到医院良好运转的供暖系统以及没有开窗的诊疗室，Charles认为自己此刻脸上出现非常明显的红晕也是挺情有可原的，或许这还能让他减少一点被医生追问的时间，于是他缓慢地摘下手套，用因寒冷而有些僵硬的双手捂住了自己的脸。  
在滚烫和冰凉间Charles感到第三种温度，Erik的手一如既往的温暖，正像，或许，他的朋友那独一无二的微笑：“Charles，别紧张。”  
Erik还抓着他的手腕，Charles不太明白Erik为什么会认为他紧张，他自信他的记忆没有问题，他明明在几秒前当他的手被Erik拉开时还给了Erik一个足以称作谴责的眼神。然后他深呼吸了两下，给对面的两人展露了一个微笑：“我想我没问题。”  
“那么，”Emma把垂在耳廓旁的金发捋到耳后，翻开了早已放置在桌上的蓝色文件夹，“你近来感觉如何？Mr.Xavier？”

Charles在早有准备的测试前犯了难。  
他自认为他从不在测试前退却，作为每门功课都能拿A的学生，自然是从不担心也从不害怕各种大大小小的测试的，就算是突击测验也一样。Charles时常语重心长地告诉他的学生突击测验对于人生是“不可避免的”，成功地让他们将之称为“教授最不让人喜爱的时候”。  
但或许也不能称作早有准备，他不是很想知道他的大脑究竟有什么问题，准确地说，他不是很想让医生们知道他的大脑有着什么不同。他知道这不同一定是存在的，作为生物学的教授，Charles也知道如果这不同被发现会带来什么。  
他一把抓住了Erik的手：“我不去检查。”  
轮椅随着脚步停下了，Erik蹲下身来看着Charles，他认为他的朋友也应该很累，甚至更累了，考虑到Erik还要帮助他上下仪器的缘故，可Erik的声音依然平缓：“这是最后一项检查了，我知道刚才的复健检查很累，也许你可以在扫描台上睡一觉？我会抱你下来的，放心。”  
“不，不是那个，Erik你听我说，我不能去，我不能去检查，你明白我的意思吗？我的，我们的大脑结构，和他们的不同，他们暂时不能知道这些。”  
Charles看着Erik在他面前皱起了眉，于他的视野里像是静止了片刻，然后Erik松开了他的手，起身对身后正向他走来的医生低声交流了片刻。  
“太惊险了。”Erik走回来时Charles这样说道。  
“是啊，太惊险了，”Erik推着他向前走去，“所以下次记得提前给我说一声。”

向Mrs.Frost道过别后Erik和Charles再次走过萧瑟花园，天空有些昏黑，像是又要下雪的征兆。厚实的云层下万物凋敝，所以无可置疑地，一抹撞进视野的鲜艳色彩会让人不由自主地偏头追寻。  
Erik顺着他的视线看去，脸上浮现出温暖的笑意：“那是Nina，那个最先发现你醒的女孩。”  
Nina的个子很小，所以从后望去就像一件单薄的红色大衣，在无风的日子里迎风飞扬。而后猛然驻足在空旷的草坪上，她扑倒在地，像所有孩子都会做的一样，带着点不计后果的勇气。  
Erik推着他更走近了些，那孩子正聚精会神地盯着草地上的某一点而全然没有意识到两人的靠近。Charles被女孩的专注感染，也放肆自己的好奇探出身去——他没能探察到女孩的思绪，Charles认为这和他沉睡了一年的大脑可能还需要一段时间才能完全恢复有关，但这丝毫不影响他此时的好奇心情。  
“亲爱的，你在看什么呢？”  
Nina对他好像没有戒备，或许是因为她之前在病房里见过Charles，又或许是因为Charles坐在轮椅上却依然展露出的温和微笑：“嘘，我在和蚂蚁对话。”  
“你可以听懂它们的话吗？”  
成年人会意识到Charles在这个问题上于温和中突然出现的严肃语气，但Nina只是眨了眨眼：“他们刚给我说他们有些冷，我想是这个意思。”  
然后毫无预警地，女孩手脚并用地从地上爬起，向着天空的方向大幅度地挥舞手臂，Charles抬头望去，几掠灰影越过医院大楼自云层彼方出现，随着女孩的摆动于空中盘旋。女孩开心地笑着，与鸟群一同徜徉在穹顶之下。  
这孩子显然还没意识到她强大的能力，Charles沉默地看着Nina在没有阳光的这天展露欢笑，因为她毕竟还只是个孩子，有些事是成年人也不能承受的，而她还不，也不应该了解这些。  
“他们说他们飞累了，”Charles看见鸟群消失在另一幢大楼之后，Nina又坐在了他轮椅前的草地上。片刻后他感到自己的手被另一只小小的手轻轻地，带着点试探意味地碰了碰：“我可以和你拉钩约定吗？”  
“你应该先让我知道要约定什么才好，”Charles用小指勾住了女孩儿的手，“但当然可以，Nina，当然可以。”  
“他们说你是个值得信任的人，答应我你不会和其他人说。”  
“我不会的，他们说了我值得信任，对吗？”  
女孩儿认真的神态让Charles下意识的偏头，却没在身旁找到总是保持那种神情的Erik。他向后望去，Erik和Emma正并肩而立，想来是正在交谈着什么，Erik本就严肃的脸此刻又皱紧了眉。说真的，他不太喜欢看见他的朋友呈现这番神态。  
“也不能给他说，”Nina指着Erik，“我很想告诉他，但他们说不行，他们挺可爱，但他们也挺固执的。”  
“如果你能说服他们，记得告诉我，”Charles拍了拍Nina的手背，“我想你知道保守秘密是个艰巨的任务。”  
Nina乖巧地点了点头，向着他挥了挥手，很正常的那种，然后她转身跑开去，没再回头。  
Charles静静看着那抹鲜艳红色越发远去，然后Erik的声音在他身后响起，是很平常的语调：“那女孩儿都跟你说了些什么？Emma说她从未看见Nina与谁交谈过这么久。”  
“没什么，”Charles抬起头来看着他的朋友，“她说她很喜欢你，我的朋友，看来你的魅力依然不减。”  
“算了吧Charles，我看见你和Nina拉钩了，”Erik轻笑一声，手搭在轮椅的把手上，指腹轻轻摩擦着光滑的金属，“尊重你和那孩子的隐私权。”  
“这可不像一个曾经偷偷弄到我行程表的人会说的话，Erik。”  
“首先，那行为是光明正大的；其次，我现在也依然可以做到，”Erik猛然推动轮椅，这让Charles惊呼了一声，“让我想想，你的下一项行程是在六点回到家，和你亲爱的朋友共进晚餐。”  
“我的老天，看来我没办法修改这项行程，”Charles笑出声来，“如此安排想来有个跟踪狂也不算什么了，所以为什么我们还停留于此？”  
Charles讨厌医院，这确是事实，但记忆不分时间场合，事情会一件接着一件顺理成章地发生，他知道他无力阻止，但或许他可以选择遗忘，选择改变。

 

——TBC.


	2. 【EC】December Thirty-Second（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本篇于2019.4.21发布，Happy birthday to Mr.James McAvoy  
> *本篇灵感主要来源于Glass

冬日的阳光也一如既往的好，Charles稍稍放缓了些轮椅的速度，斑驳的暖意毫无遗留地洒满一身，在这样温热的不像个冬天的日子里Charles也不想像个古板的生物学老教授般忧心。该死的，这就是个值得享受的好天气，去大树下小憩一会儿吧，还有什么不能解决的呢？  
轮椅和缓地拉着他向前，路过的学生都带着些惊异，但却仍然亲切地向他问好——这些孩子是少数在这个忙碌的圣诞节还留在学院的学生，这让Charles有些懊恼自己没随身带上几个Erik的圣诞小礼盒，所以他以极为真切的圣诞与新年祝福作为补偿，又再次收获了微笑和拥抱。  
看来孩子们都没变，Charles满足地喟叹，我也没变，这本如此。  
然后Charles回眸此地，他想起他原来在这里，在学生们的簇拥之下，他给他们讲了许多，在大部分生物名词的间隙，有关杂乱无章的美，一种温暖而静谧的事物。他的记忆已经模糊于他为何会讲到这些，但这种感觉依然熟悉而饱满，在没有风的此刻，阳光在常青的叶片上跳跃，清香在阴翳的树冠下穿梭，那苹果不知被谁咬了一口，渗出汁液。  
Charles抚平了膝毯上的一丝褶皱，抬手轻轻摁压着鬓角的太阳穴。他这段时间总是头疼，而在远方的学生们也迟迟没有消息，他有些担心。  
就能看到他们了，Charles推开面前紧闭的大门，大门掉漆的部分生出了新鲜的绿锈，轴承在四下无人的这片空旷发出刺耳声响。  
Charles想念以前的上课钟声。

“你要来怎么不提前说一声？”Hank推着Charles尽量小心地绕过那些堆看起来如Erik一般高却摇摇欲坠的资料，“不过再次看见你真好，教授。”  
“你看起来不怎么惊讶？”Charles看着眼前一团乱麻的模样，对自己之前所说的话语进行了深刻地反思，“还有我以为我才是不太注重整理的那一个？”  
“Jean已经给我们说过了，”Hank拿起了一管针剂，想来应该是他刚才顺手放在一旁的，“至于这里教授，我只能说失去了你，我们真是寸步难行。”  
Charles为他的这番话笑了:“真是个完美的双关Hank，看来之后我们的实验会变得更有趣一点了——我想去看看留下的孩子们，他们现在住在哪里？”  
他的后半句话成功地堵住了Hank想再次为严谨严肃严格的实验精神争论一番的冲动，Charles好笑地看着Hank憋着一口气想说些什么，但却最终认命般从书堆里泄气地指了一个方向给他的模样:“东南角那幢大楼，但他们这时候应该都出去了，你知道的，圣诞节的黑色星期五什么的。”  
“那我应该已经见过他们了，在来的路上遇见几个很可爱的孩子。”  
Charles脑中浮现出Hank与他们的记忆，他笑着拿过桌上的一叠资料，却在翻看几页后有些迟疑地开口：“噢，老天，这些报告最近也是三年前的了，涉及面也如此广泛，Hank你确定这些对现下的研究都有用吗？”  
没有得到回答的Charles在五秒后疑惑地抬起头，窗外涌进的风在一片静谧中翻动了几页桌上的纸张，Hank不知什么时候已经离开，想来是去翻找更多的资料了。白板上推演到一半的公式，桌上散乱而不成体系的草稿，这些都帮助Charles消磨了一点等待时间。他以为他能从中探得Hank现在的研究方向，但他却始终无法找出这些推演的内在联系，它们零散而毫无关联，有些甚至互相背道而驰。Charles想不出Hank正在创造什么，他了解Hank过人的研发头脑，但这并不能减少他内心的挫败与自责。  
室内的光线与时钟一同转过积少成多的角度，Hank仍然没有回来，Charles只好在白板上留言——他不认为一声不响的离开是礼貌的，而他也需要早些返程了。  
尽管有些遗憾于没有机会用Cerebro看一看孩子们，他却依然在飞扬的笔迹末尾画了一个笑脸，然后将那支快没水的马克笔放回了原位。那上面有一层薄灰，想来是疏于打理的缘故。  
“我尽力了，我会尽快回来。”

实验室的窗台上摆着几盆枯黄的绿萝，因缺少养护而萎瘠，但从窗口望出去满世界都是梧桐的模样，那是Charles所钟爱的，他钟爱着许多事物，这也是其中举重若轻而平平凡凡的一个。  
他没去探求过这棵梧桐的确切年岁，就像他总记不住自己的生日一般，他不认为这些是很重要的事情。无论何时，不知年岁的他靠着不知年岁的它，树下便总是宁静。  
轮椅行过一地落叶，十年前他的脚下也传来同样的窸窣声响，而Erik在前方，秋日的暖阳里，就那样双手插兜地，看着他自远处跑来。  
“我也刚到。”Erik顺手拿过Charles手中砖头一般的生物图鉴。  
“噢，我贴心的朋友，”Charles用空出来的手搭上了Erik的肩，“我也就在半小时前刚看到你在楼下等着。”  
“我听到她们让你提防着点我，”Erik用眼神示意身后方向，同时躲避Charles的目光，“所以你接受了她们的忠告？这真令人悲伤，我还以为我伪装的足够好了。”  
他记得之后他会用手肘击向Erik的腹部，半开玩笑的那种，然后是假意疼痛和道歉，关切和假意恼怒以及最后真情的开怀大笑，朋友间再简单不过，却又弥足珍贵的回忆。但这些在这一刻都像潮水一般退远去，而落叶自他的头顶滑落。  
Charles抬起头，树上还有那么一两片未落的黄，或许吧，他不知道，Erik正在这里，有梧桐在Erik身后轻柔的飘落在地，一如方才被捧起的力度。  
Erik蹲下身来抱住了他，声音里带着些冬日独有的颤音：“我也刚到。”  
Charles下意识地回抱住了Erik，就算再多一人树下也依然宁静，Erik有些颤抖的手渐渐恢复了温度，而那熟悉的温度让他安心。

 

Charles穿行于漆黑的走廊上。  
这实在很不寻常，他从很小就习惯于夜晚留一盏壁灯，他把这归结为是今天太累而忘记了的缘故，那也的确只是一个原因再无更多含义。他向着走廊尽头走去，那儿正传来动静不大的窸窣声响。  
有人站在冰箱旁正翻找着什么，Charles心下了然，他想上前去给Raven一个充满孩子气意味的突然拥抱，再和妹妹一起分享一点深夜零食——但他只是像定住了般站在原地。  
他听见自己的声音混着疑虑与警惕：“你是谁？”

所以他是在做梦了，当他意识到这一点时他的视角便浮向了空中，这让本就有点抱怨的Charles更为不满了，他本以为可以借着梦境再看看自己的记忆中妹妹小时候的模样。  
但他接着看见了许多的人，医院病房里对他微笑的Emma，圣诞雪夜站在栅栏旁抽烟的Azazel，放声歌唱着自他身侧经过的Angel，在花园里与蚂蚁交谈的Nina，在林荫道上谈天说地的孩子们。  
然后他看见了Erik。  
他看见Erik在水中奋力的游行着，毫无章法却从不回头，他看见自己在一段距离之后大喊Erik的名字拼命向前追赶。而后伴随着一股强烈的失重感，再睁眼时他在水中，眼睁睁看着Erik的手于咫尺之外陷入深渊。  
岸上传来喧嚣声，尖声鸣笛划破凝滞夜空。  
他的眼睛充盈着燎原火海，他没见过海洋燃烧的样子，但这模样正在他眼中泼红天际，他的高声呼喊以一铮微弱和音的形式糅合进这一幕，人们能听见这嘈杂声音，看见这混乱场面，却不曾注意每一处声音来源，每一个身处其中的个体。所以他被遗忘于此，在这人来人往之间。  
Charles全身都湿透了，喘息之余他抬手抚去了额上的汗，它们冰凉而密集，这让他在温暖的室内也依然感到一阵刺骨的凉意。  
他惊醒了，而床边无人，房内一片漆黑。

廊灯每一盏都亮得恰到好处，堪堪勾勒出的一圈光晕照亮了地板木纹又让墙壁挂饰依然隐没于黑暗之中，夜晚在这里寂静无声，只隐约有齿轮细碎的摩擦音，如丝线一般纤细却又从未断绝。  
Charles顺着那声音来到了楼下的书房前，门中涌出的光在门口积成一滩，和着Erik的低声絮语。那声音此刻饱含着与平日不同的疲惫，这让Charles在门旁停了下来。  
Erik依然坐在靠窗的一侧，以微微前倾的姿态。桌上还摆着未完的棋局，但此刻Erik并非棋逢对手。Raven坐在Charles常坐的那把椅子上，这让Erik把手中的纸巾递给Raven的动作略有困难而稍显笨拙。  
沉默中两人的脸都被火光染红几分，掩过了眼底的淡青和眼眶的红肿。Charles尽力不弄出声响地离开，他知道Erik和Raven一定是在为他担心——Erik，Raven，孩子们，他把所有人当做家人，他相信他的家人们一样如此——但这是他少有的不擅长的地方，所有的伪装都会被识破，他不知道该如何去宽慰家人。  
“但我想都会好的。”Erik的声音自Charles身后传来，借由光在他隐入黑暗前于最后一刻抓住了他。

其实在那之后也并没有多长的时间，Charles感觉被角被轻微地扯动了一瞬，然后Erik悄无声息地从后抱住了装作熟睡的他，拨开他略显散乱的额前碎发，落下了短暂的一个吻。  
“晚安，Charles。”他感到Erik在他耳廓落下的鼻息。

 

“Check.”  
Charles举起手中的黑棋，白色的国王随之倒下，无声地平躺在黑白相间的棋盘上。  
越过丘陵穿过树梢，地平线外的晨光自国王停留的地方铺散开来，Charles凝视着棋盘，对面的空椅在他的视野里同样安谧地缱绻于清晨薄雾之中。在他回过神之前，这种状态寂静地持续了一段时间。  
阳光在棋盘上闪烁，Charles抹去眼角涌出的生理泪水，尽力将茶几连同棋盘推离了足够远的距离，确保在他离开时棋盘不会被轮椅带下而洒落一地棋子。这样的事之前发生过一次，Erik直到两天后才终于在衣柜下找到了缺失的最后一枚——白色的国王正因为有了这条裂缝才独一无二，Erik这样说道。  
这世界上的大多数建筑都对轮椅很不友好，但Charles的大宅是个例外。他操控着轮椅顺着Erik为他搭建的通道来到餐厅，餐桌桌布上的花纹一路绵延包裹了白底瓷盘，曲奇在闲适地散发热气，墙上的壁钟缓慢地敲了八下，伴着齿轮的摩擦音，一如既往。  
餐厅很安静，有一把座椅被拉出留在那里，想来Raven已经出门了，正如昨晚入睡前他的妹妹带着歉意告诉他的一样。餐桌的一端少了一把椅子，空位的旁边是更突兀的一把木椅，单调而再无更多修饰，是Erik常坐的位置，此刻那木椅同样空空如也，Charles能看见没有一点雕刻花纹的光滑椅背。  
然后透过厨房半透明的门扉，Charles看到Erik的身形，模模糊糊而基本毫无动作，想来是正在摆盘。他不太了解Erik是如何用曲奇摆出角度完美的八重瓣樱花的，但他知道他的朋友来自何处，所以这并不奇怪。  
厨房是这偌大居所中唯一还留有门槛的地方，Erik不让他进厨房，用Erik的话来说是“为了保护这最后一方可怜的净土”。天知道Charles有多不服气，他认为黑暗料理这种东西也只是源于各人口味不同而已，但厨艺确是他的朋友又一个令人惊艳的闪光点，在享用过Erik主厨的第一顿晚餐后他便迅速地抛却了一切反对念头，毕竟，是的，谁会和美食过不去呢？  
曲奇冷了下来，壁钟这时又响了一声，Erik精准地卡着时间，在Charles正准备拿起第一块曲奇时出现，把一杯温牛奶放在了他手边。  
“抱歉，今天稍微晚了点，”Erik拉开他身旁的椅子坐了下来，“等很久了？”  
“早上你一声不吭就来煮早餐了？”Charles看向Erik，“我的朋友，你知道把棋友一个人扔下是很不礼貌的吗？”  
Erik停顿了一瞬：“抱歉，看你思考的那么专注，就没有打扰你。不介意的话，我们可以下午继续。”  
“胜负已分，”Charles咬下一口三明治，“当然，除非你悔棋。”  
“而我猜你会同意，”Charles轻轻摇头，这让Erik也笑着拿起一块曲奇，“好吧，也许不会。那么或许我们可以做些别的事情？今天天气很好，我们可以去采购一点东西。”  
“我有安排了，Erik，”Charles露出伤脑筋的模样，“抱歉，但你可能得一个人去采购了，我今天要回去。”  
Erik依然微笑着，但那笑容在短暂的数秒沉默之间逐渐凝固而变得僵硬：“你还没有恢复好，Charles，我想我们之前已经讨论过这个问题了，为什么……”  
“他们回来了，”Charles打断了Erik的话，“孩子们说他们会在今天回来，我想回去看看他们。”  
然后Erik的笑容消失了，Charles眼见他的朋友又露出了他并不愿意看到的神情，但他就是原因，他无法阻止这一切发生。  
“Charles，你知道我不常对你说不，”Erik深吸了一口气，“但这次不行，听我的好吗？不行。”  
“我知道你在担心什么，我的朋友，”Charles放下手里的牛奶，他试图更靠近Erik一点，却碍于轮椅与餐桌形成的角度而没能做到，“但我上次也一个人回去过了，在你的鼓励下，什么事也没发生，不是吗？”  
“但那不是……”  
骤然拔高的声音戛然而止，Charles知道自己一定是露出了什么应该见鬼的神情，他并非想那么做，他能看出他的朋友需要发泄，而不是从座椅上猛然起身后扫到他的面庞，用惊觉失言的表情掩过急躁再缓慢坐下，在几个深呼吸之后，带着点疲惫和愧疚。  
“抱歉。”他听见Erik这样说道。

 

那显然是一餐不愉快的早饭，他的朋友还没等他吃完便离开了，片刻后Charles听见大门处传来落锁的声音，然后脚步声再次向他靠近，又在他身后几米远的地方停下。  
他按捺住自己回头的冲动，强迫自己不去看Erik，他的朋友今天身着黑色高领毛衣和卡其色长裤，是很平常的装束，Erik习惯了这样的搭配，就像Erik习惯了在屋里穿着那双灰色的棉拖鞋，把皮衣随意地搭在Charles身旁的木椅扶手上一样，这一切都很熟悉，这样的Erik这时也一定正用他再熟悉不过的那种眼神在看着他。  
但Charles这时不会回头，他正有些出神地盯着眼前的那杯牛奶。

那就是前几天的事，当他询问Erik他能否自己出去散散步时，他在对方的眼中一样看到了惊讶，不过那惊讶更多出于一种放松的喜悦。  
“你确定不需要我陪着你吗？”  
“你不反对？”Charles有些惊讶，毕竟他准备了不少时间，为了说服他担心过度以至于保护过度的朋友，“我还以为……”  
“你想自己出去走走，”Erik叠起他手中的报纸看向他，“这是件好事，我为什么要反对？早点回来。”  
“我会的，”Charles低下头去，有些费力地花了点时间穿上皮鞋，那也是他所坚持的习惯之一，“需要我带什么回来吗？”  
Erik没有回答他，报纸被叠好放在了桌角，同边缘完美重合，他的朋友已不在这里。Charles嘴角带上了一抹笑意，而后他轻轻带上了门。

他不知道那天究竟发生了什么，Erik找到他时他能感受到他的朋友强烈的不安，但Erik却在他询问时避而不谈，再之后便是今天态度鲜明的反对。  
“提防你身边的人，有时候他们也并非全然可信。晚安。”  
Jean的话语在脑海中又一次闪回，这些天Charles不时会想起这句话，他倾向于这是他的学生紧张过度的结果，但Erik有些反常的表现和Raven今天一早的离开都太巧合了。Charles相信Erik不说一定有他的原因，Charles也相信Raven离开也一定是因为她所说的“实在无法调整的安排”，他愿意去相信，但他也相信他的学生们，这两者无法被比较孰轻孰重——两者本就没有可比性。  
脚步声又一次在他身后响起，Erik走开了，他听见Erik轻叹了一口气，但他不太确定他的朋友是否与他所想一致，Charles在那一瞬间突然觉得，他不太了解他的朋友了。  
Charles终归还是偏了头，他看见自己的倒影，在那扇半透明的门扉上。

 

人群静默着，偶有点头示意或低声交谈，这是此时此地唯有的交流方式。人群聚集于此，在落满一地梧桐叶的古树之下。人群踩在那些树叶上面，无声无息。  
Charles此刻没有心思去在意那些人群，厨房的门槛并没有能阻止轮椅快速的行进，在那里看到的一切让他一直引以为傲的大脑有些混乱，他应该是弄乱了些什么又打翻了些什么，然后在纷扬白羽间打开了大门上那把巨大的锁——十秒之前那堆白纸和那把钥匙还安稳地一同待在厨房的橱柜里——过快的轮椅速度让正经过门口的Angel受了不小的惊吓。  
所以他自然也没注意到正站在人群前端的Raven，他的妹妹手捧一束白色的马蹄莲，正蹲下身将其轻轻放在那块光洁的黑色大理石表面。人群依然安静，没有具象化悲伤所常裹挟来的声音，因为这里从不缺少欢声笑语，而洁白的花瓣沾满了晨起的露珠，自人们的眼角顺着脸颊滑下。  
Charles绕到了实验楼的另一侧，那儿以往有一片树荫与楼影的共生之地，但即使没有荫蔽那也依然是个挺隐秘的地方——他在这个地方遇上了Moira，那位女教授正从储藏室中走出，手里拿着一个精致的原木相框。  
Charles认得那相框，他相信那花纹是独一无二的，那是他和学生们一起制作的一个纪念，一直被安稳地放置在储藏室里保存着。是的，Moira给过他很多帮助，但Charles不认为那就表示她可以随意从这里拿走些什么：“我想那东西不属于你，Moira，请你把它给我。”  
Moira在那之前一直低着头朝他走来，Charles在她抬头的瞬间就看到了她红肿的眼睛，然后女教授露出明显慌乱的表情：“老天，Charles，你怎么会在这里？Erik在哪儿？”  
Charles下意识地想问她发生了什么，但他几秒后发现自己甚至没有回答她的问题，他紧盯着女教授手上的相框，下一秒女教授拿出她的手机，而Charles操纵着轮椅猛冲向她。  
那在外人看来就是几个转瞬间，Charles趁Moira拨号之时抢过她手中的相框，Charles从轮椅上站起身来，Charles用那相框狠狠砸向Moira的头，Charles抓着边角带着血迹的相框离开。  
他走过烧焦的树，不复叶，不复枝，不复年轮。

Charles记得相框里的照片是什么模样——Alex在制作相框的过程中把手指弄伤了，所以他位于视野中央，朝镜头竖起缠着“过分紧张而多余”的纱布的大拇指，而Charles和孩子们环绕在Alex四周，为他做出一样的动作——他不太清楚是谁拍下的这张照片，便以对此番定格永不褪色的延续来言谢。  
但现在那照片却褪成了黑白的，Alex绷带上渗出的一点血迹，他直视镜头的双眼，Jean在微风中飘散的长发，Hank从不离身的格子衬衫，那些彩色的部分全被粗暴而毫无遗留地抹成了黑白，连同记忆里的五彩纷呈。  
然后他发现这黑白自Moira身后由一点散开来，漫过他的脚背扑向他的身后。Charles看着大楼的砖瓦一块块自高处脱落露出焦黑的本来面目，然后无叶梧桐染上火光蜕为盘结虬曲的模样，焦黑的木炭留待此地，奇诡畸形地指向灰白天空。  
“教授，”他听见熟悉的呼唤声，他看见他的学生们自焦炭之下向他走来，“二十五年前你这样创造了我们，九年前你这样给我们命了名，我们一度以为被你遗忘，但你还是想起来了。  
“今天是又一个十二月三十一日，我们按照与你的约定回到这里。  
“欢迎回家，教授。”  
他在这时站起身来，伴随着玻璃破碎的声音。然后他踩上一地玻璃碎片走过，绕过警戒线进入一旁烧焦的大楼。

二十六年前的十二月三十一日，他在他童年时常玩耍的那方水塘里看着火舌舔舐尽他幼时的家，而那只是一场意外。  
十年前的十二月三十一日，他与他的朋友在沙滩上分道扬镳，而那只是他们的追求不同。  
一年前的十二月三十一日，他被爆炸所带来的冲击波重重地扔在了梧桐树下，而那只是一场事故。  
那些都只是如此，Charles也只能无言以对地看着他所珍视的一切在他眼前灰飞烟灭而最终尘埃落定。  
他不知道他究竟过着什么样的生活，表面的温暖之下是封藏了二十余年的坚冰。他会在这冰天雪地中与他们交流谈心，Erik离开后他有过一段不短的低迷时日，他的学生们很担心他。他爱他的学生，他知道他们想帮助他，但他知道他不能让他们这样担心下去，他也知道他不能一直有求于人。  
所以他给了他们名字，他们便一直陪伴着他，直到一年前，又或者直到今天。  
救护车的声音先从楼下传来，这声音他再熟悉不过了，尖锐声响，鸣笛，呼喊，人声鼎沸，嘈杂又喧嚣。他讨厌这胡乱裹在一起的混杂音浪，习惯会冲淡一切而加深厌恶，或许再过几分钟他会扔个脚边的石块下去。  
然后楼梯传来脚步声，不轻不重的，能刚好支撑男人重量又不会让楼梯塌陷的那种。那声音顺着残破楼道盘旋后在他面前停住，而他在这片寂静中依然看着窗外。这个角度的视野里没有死去的梧桐树，没有掺着警报灯的救护车，没有天空，没有原野，那什么也没有，那根本也算不上一扇窗子，可他现在就坐在那窗柩上，手指间磨砂揉捏着一撮齑粉。  
“你是在等我开口？”  
“我一直如此。”Erik声调一如往常，他很平静。  
“那好，”他转过头，俯身拿起一块混凝土，裂开的天花板难以阻止那玩意的下落，或许那没有造成什么伤害，又或许有，“你知道些什么？”  
“我知道些什么？”Erik坐了下来，双腿悬空于地面塌陷而形成的坑洞边缘，嘴唇微抿，视线投向变形的电梯门，最后小幅度地摇了摇头，“不，我一无所知。”  
“Charles是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，”短暂沉默后，Erik有些突兀地开口，“冬天，是吧，你不会再看到第二个人会那样义无反顾地跳下水，在一无所知的情况下。  
“二十多年我习惯了一个人独处，我根本没意识到我是从什么时候起习惯有他的存在，学习和生活，方方面面如此，我那时也没意识到这应该值得珍惜，所以十年前我才会独自离开。  
“他常说渗透作用，那是个生物名词。他用这词形容过我们，我和他的关系，但我想那是单方面的。  
“他真的是个蠢货，他了解周围的一切，但却从来不肯让别人了解他。二十五年前他对每个人说我很好，都过去了；九年前他对我说我们都有自己想要追求的事；一年前他终于无人可说昏迷过去，直到今天。  
“Charles Xavier，我知道你能听见，你告诉我，你告诉我我的朋友，你要怎么样才能放下心防？”  
Erik说到最后抬起眼与他对视，他是以戏谑的态度看着这一切的，他本想在Erik说完之后用充满不屑意味的鼻音结束这场无意义的对话，但他在这时倒吸了一口凉气，那应该是大腿和胸腔疼痛的缘故，这和他的预期不太一致，但他依然表现出一副满无所谓的态度：“他没法回答你，别白费力气了。”  
“你可以，”Erik依然看着他，“也许你现在是Hank，是Jean，是Scott，Alex，Sean，是他们中的任何一个，又或者，你现在是我，是Erik，但不管怎样，你都是你，你还是你，所以你在这里，你可以给我这个答案。”  
他很明显地感到他开始混乱了，一些他不了解的感觉漫过他的全身，同时他开始回想起很多并不属于他的记忆，那些回忆中充斥着遗憾，泪水与笑容，而他不知道后者的情感是如何的，但那些场景占到了绝大多数，以不可磨灭的模样，留存于此，留存于世。  
他显然有些操之过急，或者说是考虑失当，他错误的评估了身体的恢复情况，他没有想到他所需要的实验室材料已经被移走大半，他不应该在这里休息从而让Erik找到他，变量已然超出可控范围，事态和身体都渐渐在脱离他的掌控，他的后脑传来尖锐的疼痛感，Charles的意识正在苏醒。  
穷途末路，他决定放手一搏。  
他所需要的仅仅是又一场火灾罢了。  
“抱歉，他不能，”三秒的静默后他拿过身后的点火器点燃了那堆齑粉，忍住脑部的疼痛对Erik微笑，像Charles常做的那样，“你输了。”  
“我不这么认为，”Erik站了起来，蓝绿色的眼睛直盯着他，他不是Charles，他看不出那里面包含着什么样的情感，不过他能意识到它的存在，“我相信Charles，这是你所不能理解的。”  
他看见Erik转过身张开双臂向后倒去，以平躺的姿态坠入他面前的坑洞，而疼痛在那一瞬间从后脑席卷全身。  
他知道那已不可避免，他最后看见自己的手抓住了Erik的手腕。

 

鼻腔里充斥着清凉的气流，混着消毒水味，眼前有很强烈的光感，嘴唇有些皲裂，手被人轻轻握着，带着独有的温度和暖意。  
Charles微微偏了下头，他能感受到手指间有细细颗粒滚动，那是医院床铺的独特触感。他没有睁开眼睛，阳光是个很好的理由，而他也需要一点时间梳理一下混乱的记忆。  
他自然是抓不住下坠的Erik的，Erik应该早就预料到这点，所以才以那样的姿势倒下。而那是一个结实的怀抱，巨大而有力的心跳声。  
他记得之前发生过的一切，但这便是他所记得的坠落之后的全部了。Charles睁开眼，Erik的确正握着他的手，他的朋友也穿着病号服，但却没有像他一样躺在床上休息。他侧头看向一边，一旁的另一张病床上，枕头自中线轻微地凹陷，与掀起半边的被子一同安稳地入眠。Erik本该在那里于睡梦中平稳地呼吸，但他的朋友此刻却依靠在他的病床护栏上熟睡着。Erik不曾放开紧握住他的手，那些支离破碎的记忆片段与现实在这里重合。  
然后他的朋友微微转醒，把脸从臂弯里露出来。Erik的眼底还是有淡淡的青色，眼角有几痕皱纹，但Erik看上去非常放松，那是久违了的神情，而他能在Erik蓝绿色的眼睛中清晰地看见自己的模样。  
“Charles.”  
“我的朋友，”Charles捏了捏Erik的手，“我睡了多久，今天是几号？”  
Erik笑了：“十二月三十二号。”  
Charles一愣，他的朋友起身递给他一杯水，就像一起醒来的每个清晨那样：“昨天是十二月三十一号，放心，你没有错过任何事情。”  
他这时大概知道了他的朋友意义何在，或许他还需要很长的时间去接受这一切，但年末不会再是一个难以跨越的时候。十二月三十一号已经过去，而Erik给了他十二月三十二号，这会是一个很好的日子，因为所有的不幸都已经留在昨天。  
所以他笑着展开双臂：“没错我的朋友，今天是十二月三十二号，我想这值得一个拥抱。”  
而他知道他的朋友不会拒绝。

 

——Fin.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

我始终觉得，一段真正的感情，应该是建立在需要与被需要的基础上的，但这两者也需要达到一种微妙的平衡；如果只有需要，那便只是一个逐渐卑微到尘埃里的过程，如果只有被需要，那便只是一个逐渐被利用榨干的过程，他们最终都会让这段感情被遗弃在路边的垃圾桶旁；只有当两者平衡地共存时，我们才可以无所顾虑地拥抱彼此，在有力温暖的怀抱里向着彼此的脸庞微笑：“你好，我亲爱的朋友。”


End file.
